Gregor and The Prophecy Of Fliers Light
by Greenyugi
Summary: It has been many years since Gregor has been down in the Underland and Gregor is now 15. He fears they need of him no longer and they used him only for prophecies. Then two unexpected visitor's come to his apartment building to find him with new news of a new prophecy. Gregor does not know, but this prophecy could bring back his bond, Ares's life back and many others lives back.
1. Chapter 1

Gregor traced the scar along his wrist. The scar he had gotten from his bond, Ares' claw in his lodged in his wrist after they fell onto the ground from slaying a giant white rat called the Bane.  
Two years ago, Gregor had gone down to a place called the Underland. A world many miles beneath New York City where lived violet eyed people and giant bats, rats, cockroaches, and many other large creatures.

When Gregor went to the Underland last, he was to slay a large white rat called the Bane who was trying desperately to take over the whole Underland. When Gregor and his bond, Ares, went to seek the Bane, the big rat bit the bats neck as Gregor stabbed the Bane in the heart.  
The three crumpled to the earth, and in Gregor's last attempt on saving his bats life he locked hand in claw with him. Two large fireflies had to chew the claw from Gregor's grasp so they could safely take him back to the Underland's main city, Regalia.

Gregor now sat in front of his TV, watching the newsman blab on about the day's weather. Who cares what he says. Everyone knows it over seventy degrees outside! Even though it was no more than seventy degrees outside, it was a scorching ninety in Gregor's tiny apartment.  
Gregor was alone. had taken his six year old sister, Boots, to go get ice-cream and run a few errands. His mother and father were at work, his dad was finally strong enough to go back to work. His eleven year old sister, Lizzie, was at summer camp having the time of her life. Gregor's grandmother has died two months before, in her sleep.

As Gregor traced his scar he couldn't help but think of the most wonderful gift he had received after the death of his bat. After he and Boots returned to the Overland she had given him a small plastic bat, also the day she had said his name right.  
The small black bat was now on a chain necklace, hanging around Gregor's neck. He choked back tears has he ran his fingers over the slightly detailed bat.

"I really need to get my head out of the clouds," though Gregor. "They don't need me anymore. No more Underland, no more Regailia, no more Luxa...no more Ares."

Gregor shook the thoughts out of his head and struggled as he got up off of the couch. His body still ached, he always told himself it was from the treacherous fall, but really it was from the death of Ares. Not only did it mess up his mind, thoughts, and heart, it also messed up his body. Whatever his heart felt, his whole body felt.

Gregor stretched then shuffled off to the kitchen, his stomach growling all the way. He searched the fridge for any signs of food; all that the fridge held was a half jug of ketchup and half of a two week old apple pie.  
The cupboards were just as bare, only holding a teaspoon of oatmeal and vegetable oil. The ends of the months were always the worst, that was when they never had any food in the house.

Gregor was just about to serve himself a piece of pie when Boots and walked in with arm full of groceries. Enough groceries to easily feed a small army and still have food left afterwards.

handed Gregor two grocery bags filled to the brim. "Wow, aren't you getting tall! Oh my, and muscular!" said as she sized Gregor up with herself.

"You said that this morning, ," Gregor laughed as he put the groceries away, his voice was distinctively deeper.

"I know," said matter of factly. "I just cannot believe you are fifteen, Boots is six and Lizzie is now eleven...Any news?"

'News' was the code word for letters from the Underland. Gregor's mother had strictly told them no answering letters from the Underland and no going back down. So Gregor and the rest of his family had to keep the letters a secret if they did find any.

"No, I haven't gotten any news in months. They obviously don't need me anymore since there are no more prophecies," Gregor replied as he checked out Boots' new shoes.

"Oh darling, I am sure they are just busy. Maybe they think your mother will be angry if they send for you again. Don't worry, they will call for you when they are in deep need," she reassured as she rubbed Gregor's shoulder.

"Yeah right," Gregor muttered under his breath while Boots used his foot as a stage for her new doll. She had just gotten interested in barbie dolls and she had gotten a new one that day and had named it Luxa, of course.

"Well kiddo, I gotta hit the road. Your dad should be home soon, your mom called me and told me to tell you she took the late shift, she should be home around eight," said as she opened the door and waved good-bye.

Gregor stood up and stretched, ruining Boots' barbie doll stage, "Sorry Boots but I gotta make lunch."

"That's okay, your feet stink anyway. How about noodles!" Boots called.

Gregor shook his head, "We had noodles yesterday. I'm going to make honey and peanut butter sandwiches if you want one."

"Nah, I don't really want one," Boots complained.

Gregor grabbed the honey and peanut butter out of the now full cupboard and took the bread out. He laid out two slices of bread and spread the peanut butter on it with a butter knife. He couldn't help but feel a little of the rager sensation as he playfully sliced the air with the knife.  
A rager is what the Underlanders called a person who could kill with great accuracy. Gregor, the first time he had gone down to the Underland has hit the total of fifteen blood balls which was very impressive down there.

Gregor took a bite out of his sandwich as he walked towards the couch. He slumped down into the couch with a sigh. Boots walked in front of Gregor, her mouth open wide, notifying she wanted a bite. He figured earlier she would want one so he made her one but left it on the counter.

"I made you one, it's on the counter," Gregor garbled through a mouthful of food.

Boots ran off to the kitchen. A few minutes later Gregor heard a loud crash of glass on linoleum. Gregor leapt off of the couch and into the kitchen to find Boots sitting on the ground and a shattered cup around her.

Gregor rushed to her side, "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Gregor! I only wanted to be a big girl and get my own juice! I'm sorry! I don't wanna be in trouble!" Boots wailed as she hung her arms around Gregor's neck and he picked her up.

"Oh don't cry baby, you're not in trouble," Gregor reassured as he rubbed her back.

"So, I'm not in trouble? Not even a little?" Boots asked as she sniffled back a tear.

"No, you're not in trouble. Not even a little. Why don't you go watch sponge bob while I clean up the glass?" Gregor told her as he carefully set her down on the carpet that lined the outside of the kitchen.

Boots ran off to the living room and Gregor swept up the glass. When he finished he put the broom and dust pan back and wiped his hands on his pants. He glanced at the clock slowly ticking away on the wall, it was only five-thirty, and his dad would be home soon.

The door burst open and Gregor's mom and dad came in with a steaming hot pizza. His mom must have gotten off early or she would have come at eight.

"How was your day bud?" his dad asked as he ruffled his hair.

"Good, I haven't gotten the laundry done so I should do that tomorrow," Gregor replied.

Gregor's mother nervously glanced at Gregor. She was still worried that he would one day disappear and never come back, even though he had told her millions of times that he would never leave again without her.

Gregor walked over to his mom and hugged her," I won't ever leave you again."

He cut the embrace off and decided to lie down. It was hot and he was not hungry. Before he went to bed he took a cool shower, letting the cold water run over his body and soak his scars and wash his worries away.

When Gregor was done he toweled off and went to bed. He clicked off the light before he lay down. He fell asleep as he stared up at his ceiling.

'Gregor and Ares flew over the waterway with Luxa and Aurora. They had gone on a picnic and they were now flying back to Regalia.

"It is nice. Do you not-" Luxa started, but was cut off by the screech of her bat, Aurora.

A serpent had flung itself out of the water and had grabbed Aurora's leg. It pulled Aurora down, tearing the skin and revealing soft tissue and bone.

Aurora tried to beat her wings but the serpent dragged her down further. Luxa would have tried to fight for her bond but she had brought no weapon.

Luxa screamed as the serpent dragged Aurora down. Ares dove and drove his claws into the serpents face making it bellow and let go of Aurora.

Aurora regained her balance and flew up next to Ares. The serpent flung itself and latched onto Aurora's wing and dragged her down.  
Ares clutched Aurora's shoulders in his claws and tried to pull her up while Gregor yanked Luxa onto Ares' back so she wouldn't get eaten.

Ares' claws slipped a little from Aurora's shoulders. Luxa was now trying to leap off of Ares' back but Gregor restrained her from doing so.  
"Do not drop her! Do not!" Luxa yelled as she tried to wiggle out of Gregor's grasp.

Gregor whispered into Ares' ear, "You must drop her Ares! If not we will all die!"

"You do not understand! If I drop her Luxa will hate us both! I have already killed her cousin! I cannot do the same to her bond!" Ares hissed back.

Just as Ares tried to regain his hold the serpent gave one last tug, and Ares lost his grip. Aurora was dragged down into the water, screeching the whole way.

"Noo!" Luxa roared and she launched herself off of Ares' back.

"Luxa!" Gregor yelled.

Ares dove down; the serpent came up, his face inches from Luxa's.'

Gregor flew up from his bed, panting. The sun shone in from the curtains, it was already noon. It was only a dream, that whole gruesome thing, was only a dream. Could dreams come true? Ares was dead...wasn't he?

Gregor slid off of his bed and stretched, his back popped. His parents were out at work. Boots was in the living room playing with her dolls. Gregor brushed his hair and put on day clothes. Grabbing a basket of dirty clothes, he put his booths on.

"C'mon Boots. We need to do some laundry," Gregor called. Boots already had her shoes on and she ran up to Gregor's side.

Gregor opened the front door and started down the hallway, throwing a ball for Boots to fetch. The elevator was broken so they had to take the stairs. At least they were cooler.

Gregor trudged down the stairs and into the hall. Boots now held his hand as they walked towards the doorway. Gregor flicked on the light switch and the lights flickered on.

"Ugh! Damn boy! What are you trying to do! Blind us all!" a gruff voice called from a scarred and furry face.


	2. Chapter 2

Gregor gasped. Standing in front of a washer was Luxa, and Ripred. Ripred was shielding his eyes with his tail from the light while gnawing on a piece of wood. How did they get down here? Why was Luxa up here? How did they get to his apartment without being spotted?  
"H-How did you guys get up here?" Gregor stammered as he held Boots' hand.

"Long story...we got shipped in a box that was stamped to China, who the hell knows why. Then we took a plane back to New York City and hopped on a girl scout wagon back to your..." Ripred started.

"We came from the Waterway entry. The smaller gnawers told us where you lived and where you clean. Do not listen to Ripred, we all know he is full of nonsense," Luxa cut Ripred off while she glared at the rat.

Gregor looked Luxa up and down. It had been many years since he had last seen her. The last time he was down there she was merely a child. Her silvery blonde hair hung over her shoulder's, resting on her head was the gold band she normally wore. She had grown a good six inches and had really grown in the brea-

"Okay, no time for looks and blushes. We found another prophecy and you're in it. We didn't come here to check each other out," Ripred cut Gregor's thoughts off.

Gregor shook off his thoughts. "Another prophecy? I thought you found them all?" Gregor choked, still dazzled by Luxa's beauty.

"We sighted this one out in a corner of the prophecy room. It was hard to read. Hard to decipher it may be," Luxa added as she handed Gregor a scroll.

Gregor looked the worn scroll over. The words were hard to read, whoever wrote it didn't have a steady hand.

'The Prophecy of Flier's Light'  
'If the Warrior himself was killed,  
If the black bat's blood was spilled.  
Reunite them back together,  
Every minute, tear, be tethered.

Reunite my sword as one,  
And death, shall be undone.

I warn you all, right now.  
My friends, we killers,  
May just meet, our ends.

The Underland will be in strife.  
If big black bat,  
Does not redeem his life.

Fliers, Gnawers, Nibblers,  
All shall be saved from other,  
Prophecies.

Or none shall be saved at all.  
Either path black bat chooses,  
Four must sacrifice,  
Their own light.  
For the Warriors, Bond.

The forgotten Spirit Lands,  
Is where he lies.  
Covered in long forgotten snow.

Bring my sword,  
Bring his claw,  
Bring your hope,  
Bring none at all.

Sacrifice your own light,  
For the ones light you seek.'

Normal prophecies were hard to decipher, but this one was as clear as water. No words were slurred or hard and written in Underland style. Gregor knew what it meant, he could bring back Ares' life, and many others who had died in other prophecies.

"It may seem easy to understand. Yet many may come with Ares, but some will have to die. That may be Ares, who redeems his light, but could lose it. Who comes back is up to destiny, that could be the Bane, or my parents," Luxa articulated. "Yet it says to bring his claw and Sandwiches sword. You must stab yourself in the heart to for Ares to redeem his life.

Gregor was shocked. He wanted to go, to save others' lives and to save Ares' life, but he couldn't.  
"I can't go. I can't kill another creature, and I can't put my parents through so much pain."

"You must! The Underland is at stake! All who love you, and you love, their lives are at stake!" Luxa argued.

"She is right boy. If you do not redeem Ares' life, all Underland creatures will die," Ripred chipped in.

Gregor couldn't believe them. Were they really trying to drag him back down there again? Gregor grunted, "Fine, I will go. I have to leave my parents a note."

"We came from the Waterway passage. Ripred came by boat, which was pulled by Aurora. She is awaiting our arrival at this moment," Luxa dictated.

Gregor nodded as he searched for a pencil and a piece of paper. He pulled an old pen and a napkin from the garbage; he wrote his parent's a note which he clipped onto the fridge before they left. The note said this:

'Dear Mom and Dad,  
I have gone back down to the Underland with Boots. They need me. I will write you guys every day. If you need something please tell me and I will send you a bat. Please don't come for me, I will be hunting down another prophecy.

Love, Gregor.'

Gregor closed the front door of his apartment and followed Luxa and Ripred down to the stairs. Boots was still holding tightly to his hand, she had been awfully quiet, she must not remember these guys.

It was dark when they began to pry the grate open. No one was on the streets; all of the lights were on. Ripred pried the grate open and he, Luxa, and Gregor and Boots climbed down and slid the grate back in place. They started down the stairs which lead to where Aurora was waiting.

"You pups are quite quiet today. Rat got your tongue or did I ruin the party?" Ripred laughed as he scraped his teeth on the wood.

"Do you remember them?" Gregor asked Boots.

"Kinda. They look strange," Boots murmured.

"Well we are...old friends. It's not every day you see giant rats and purple eyed people," Ripred muttered.

"The palace of New Yock is extremely beautiful. There are many large palaces. Which is the main?" Luxa questioned.

New 'Yock'. She must not be able to pronounce the 'R' or maybe the Overlands names were hard to her just like the Underlands names were hard for Gregor.

"We don't have a specific palace. The Empire State Building I guess is kind of our main one," Gregor replied.

They walked in silence for the next five minutes until they met up with Aurora who was perched on a rock slab that overlooked the Waterway. A boat was tied to her abdomen, the boat bobbed in the water.

Aurora bowed to Gregor. "Greetings Gregor. It has been many days since I have last had sight of you," she purred.

Gregor nodded. "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Mourning, yet well. You have grown much. How old yet you be?" Aurora questioned as she let Gregor pat her golden fur.

"I am fifteen now," Gregor replied sheepishly.

Aurora nodded, and then he, Luxa, and Boots mounted her. Ripred carefully stepped into his boat and made himself comfortable, still gnawing on the wood. When he was seated, Aurora flew out over the sea, gently pulling the boat behind her.

Gregor began to remember his dream as they passed a large torch that was lit. It stood high over the water. It must only be lit when they knew people were going to be flying over the Waterway. Of course Gregor couldn't tell Luxa about his dream; she probably would never fly with him and Ares again.

"When do we go home?" Boots asked.

"I'm not sure. We will write mom every day though, so don't worry," Gregor replied.

After flying over the water for a couple of hours the light of Regalia began to shine out over the water. Gregor knew how to use his eyes even without light. He had learned how to use echolocation to see without light. If he clicked or made any noise it would come back to him with a picture of what was in front of him.

It was like Ripred could read Gregor's mind. "How has your echolocation going?" he yelled up to Gregor.

"Good! I can use it when the power goes out in the house!" Gregor yelled back.

Aurora fluttered down onto the docks and waited while Ripred made it safely onto the Dock. Luxa hopped off of Aurora's back and helped Ripred at tying the boat to the dock, noticing he was struggling without the use of thumbs.

"Thank you, young bond," Ripred chuckled quietly.

Luxa nodded as she remounted Aurora and they flew off towards the palace. Aurora fluttered into the high hall as Ripred was being pulled up on the wood elevator. Vikus met them at Aurora's side. Gregor slid off of her back, caught Boots, and hugged Vikus. Vikus was taken aback; he had planned to shake Gregor's hand, not to hug him. Gregor pulled away and smiled at him as Boots looked around curiously.

"How be you, Gregor?" Vikus asked.

"Good. It feels allot better down here, it was really hot in the Overland," Gregor replied.

"You must bathe, and then head to the feast room," Vikus nodded and he turned on his heel.

A large cockroach scurried up to Boots and bowed at her feet, "Princess, remember Temp, remember does she?"

A confused expression painted Boots' face. Then, like a light clicked inside of her, she hugged him. They stood eye to eye. Temp's antennae ran over Boots' face, making her giggle.

"Hey Temp. How are you?" Gregor asked.

"Well I am, I am well, yes," Temp replied as he half bowed to Gregor, who bowed back.

Gregor took Boots' hand and led her to the bathing rooms. Temp followed behind quietly. A tall Underland woman met him outside of the bathing rooms.

Gregor was confused, then he remembered the old nanny, Dulcet, she must be at least in her twenties now. "Hi, Dulcet."

"May I assist Boots while she bathes?" Dulcet asked as she knelt down to where she looked Boots in the eye.

Gregor approved and Dulcet lead her into her own bathing room. "Don't burn these please," Gregor said to the guards, pointing to his clothes.

The guards nodded and Gregor walked into the locker room. He checked out his surroundings then went into the bathing room. Gregor removed his clothes, peed in the toilet, then stepped into the warm, flowing, water. He sat down on the bench to where the water barely licked his earlobes.

The water soothed his scars. Something about the Underland water was much different than the water he bathed in at home. Gregor scrubbed himself with the awkward soap then toweled off.

He put the clean Underland clothes on that sat neatly folded on a chair. He slipped on the braided sandals. His old clothes must have been put in the museum for they were nowhere in sight. Gregor walked out into the hall and was wrapped in a bear hug. Gregor looked up to see Mareth smiling down at him. Mareth grinned, his bond, Andromeda, stood behind him.

"Hey Mareth, how are you?" Gregor asked.

"I am well. Still trying to figure out this," Mareth replied as he gestured to his prosthetic leg which was made of some kind of bone and dried hide.

"Yeah. That must be a pain. Anyway, when do we eat? I am starving," Gregor replied.

"We may head to the feast now," Mareth replied. He and his bat lead Gregor to the room where they held huge feasts.

"Dulcet must have taken Boots, knowing I would talk to Mareth," Gregor thought to himself.

Mareth hobbled into the big room, followed by Andromeda and Gregor. Everyone who was standing around the table sat down when Gregor sat. Many people who sat around the table, Gregor did not recognize. Some who he did were Vikus, Euripedes, Howard, Nike, Luxa, Aurora, Hazard, and Ripred.

Some Underland cooks brought in platters of food. The platters consisted of salads, broiled eggs, fried fish, and Ripred's favorite, shrimp in cream sauce. For desert was a fruit cake with weird lemon frosting.

Gregor dished himself and Boots food while Dulcet patiently stood behind them. He guess she was not high enough to sit at this glorious feast with them. Ripred took a large bowl of shrimp in cream sauce and dunked his face in it.

When Ripred came back up from the bowl, Gregor questioned, "When do we leave? How long will it take?"

"We will start after you retrain. The trip could take at least three weeks."


End file.
